


Hitting Rose Where it Hurts

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rose feels like her casual pitch relationship with Vriska is a little bit too one-sided and predictable, and Vriska knows just how to change that. Though, not in a way that involves opening up to submitting herself, but instead having Rose’s own mother break Rose down to be more obedient. Commission for Kinkynokyoukai.





	

If Rose had only one complaint about her relationship with Vriska, it was perhaps that she would have liked it to be more complicated. Not on a level of figuring out what they were, just the fact that things were so one-sided between them. The two light players had settled into what could only be called 'casual kismesisitude', merging the more human concept of fuck buddies casually messing around with the more aggressive sort of romance that trolls were fond of, leading to a rough and savage kind of sex that saw Rose made into what was basically Vriska's bitch, the hard sub to a troll whose physical strength and thick cerulean bulge were more than enough to make her submit. But, as much as she may have liked a shaking up of the status quo, she loved every second of the almost nightly fucks that saw her getting bruised up and used hard, each time pumped almost to the breaking point full of thick troll cum.

And on some level Vriska agreed that things could use a little bit of changing, but she had no intention of submitting to Rose under any circumstances, the witchy human still very much in need of being put in her place. Instead, she thought about ways she could keep her sub from getting complacent, pushing her harsher and more firmly down than ever before in her wicked pursuit of utterly humiliating her. And, whether fortunate or not for Rose, Vriska was certain she had figured out the perfect wicked plan for poor Lalonde.

That night, she made little attempt at small talk, charging Rose right into her bedroom and slamming her down on the bed. "No fucking around tonight," she said, quickly unzipping her jeans. ""And if you try to make small talk I'm just going to shut you up."

Rose groaned as she was shoved down harshly onto the bed, the mattress bouncing and creaking beneath her as she stared up at Vriska, the troll just a little bit too perfect in her role of dominance. Her black hair messy atop her shoulders, her glasses granting her a certain stern gravity, the robotic arm gripping her ever so tightly... Rose's eyes followed her hands down to the jeans that she wiggled out of, to the blue panties stretched out by the wriggling tentacle cock just begging to be plunged into her holes. "Well when you make it sound like that much of a punishment, how can I not?" She bit her lip, squirming on the bed and gripping the hem of her skirt. "What do you think of the weather right now?"

Vriska replied harshly, pulling her panties down and descending onto Rose harshly, grabbing her thighs and pulling them wide open, snarling as her robotic hand gripped her panties and tore them right off in a fit of pitch aggression. But it was a cheap pair, another throwaway Rose had put on so that Vriska wouldn't ruin her nice underwear. Stuffing the broken panties into Rose's mouth, the troll let out a fake laugh and rolled her over onto all fours. "You're still not funny, Lalonde, and 8eing difficult with me just so I'll fuck you harder is pathetic." Her hand bore down harshly onto Rose's ass as she pulled her skirt up and got it out of the way, getting on her knees behind the blonde human and guiding the writhing tip of her bulge up Rose's thigh, where it leaked some thin blue pre along her skin. "You can't even 8eg like a good 8itch, because you have to play these 8ullshit games."

It was true. Rose used sarcasm and belligerence to get what she wanted, to keep Vriska frustrated and ready to shut her up by any aggressive means possible. Not only was it more fun that way, but it meant she didn't give Vriska the fucking pleasure of hearing her beg. But now, she was quite efficiently shut up by the panties stuffed in her mouth, the slight taste of herself hitting her tongue as saliva made the fabric wet and leeched out the flavour in it. She was down on all fours, her ass in the air and her pussy utterly at Vriska's mercy, and she'd never admit to the troll how much she loved being like this, but it left her utterly dripping.

With a plan firmly in her mind, Vriska knew exactly what she had to do as she slammed forward, sheating her entire swollen bulge deep into Rose's pussy. The wriggling blue tentacle lavished in the warmth and tightness of her fuck buddy's twat. Few things were better than this, but she had a nasty surprise in store for Rose as she started to fuck her. She wasn't the kind to go slow under any circumstances, an impatient and tempestuous lover whose usual pace started fast and reckless, but this was something else. Something so much harsher and more intense than she usually gave, and which left Rose howling in surprise.

"Fuck!" Rose yelled, spitting out the panties as she looked back over her shoulder, but all she got for her troubles was a hand grabbing her short hair and pushing her face-down against the bed. She hadn't been expecting this; Vriska usually had some sense of foreplay and a desire to build up a little frustration inside of her, even if once she got to work she didn't really slow down. But there was no quick bout of oral or thigh fucking to be found here, and not only did Vriska shoot straight for hammering her pussy, but she did so with the sort of speed that was more apt for a round five when they were both too frantic and desperate to slow down. "It looks like someone has been looking forward to fucking me all day."

"Shut up, Lalonde," Vriska spat, hips working as hard as they could, stuffing her pink cunt with blue alien cock. She grabbed hold of the spat out panties and stuffed them right back into Rose's mouth, running the hand slowly along her body before slapping her ass harshly. It was an all out burst of dominance, and she was all too happy to twist her grip in Rose's hair as she made sure her face was down against the bed held low and kept firmly in place as she worked. "This 8ullshit is going to end right here. Either you drop the shitty attitude, or I 8reak you right here. Your choice." Not that Rose had very much choice in reality; with her wicked plans in motion, she had only one goal, and that was to fuck Rose right into blacking out.

Feeling the hot cock slamming in and out of her slick, dripping hole, Rose whined into the panties, her cheek being rubbed right into her sheets by the possessive and dominant grip harsh on her. The harsh impact of Vriska's body slamming against her from behind sent shock waves through her body as her hands grabbed in frustration at fistfuls of the bed, unsure what to do and if she could even put up any resistance, if spitting out the panties again wouldn't just get them shoved back into her mouth. Vriska was in rare form tonight, and she was fucking Rose hard enough that she wasn't sure she would even last very long tonight; it was very early for them to cut to the chase, but Rose felt like she was being fucked with the intention of being forced to pass out.

But for someone as kinky and twisted as Rose, that wasn't a bad thing.

Sensation and pain overwhelmed Rose quickly, and getting fucked hard and deep was only the main attraction. The way she was held in place and slammed into, the utter conviction with which Vriska fucked her like she owned her, like she was just a toy for the troll, left her feeling lowly and used. It was a strange thing to love as much as she did, but Rose just couldn't help herself, couldn't keep from moaning as drool leaked through the panties and her appreciation of the savage fucking was as vocal and proud as could be. She made little effort to hide how good it felt, how much she loved getting hatefucked down into a state of pure bliss and submission, and her body was all too happy to embrace every carnal second of it, right down to the final second of her maddened release.

"You 8elong to me!" Vriska howled as she came, slamming to the hilt inside of Rose as her bulge throbbed and began to violently spew forward thick spurts of cum. The much larger volume of a troll cum shot left Rose feeling full, with a single orgasm to a sweet state as cum gushed forward, pumping into her and pushing her body over the edge into a harsh orgasm. Rose yelled beneath Vriska's grunts and groans, and the pleasure and pain overwhelmed her enough that feeling her spasming, dripping twat flooded with cerulean spunk was the last sensation Rose knew as her eyes fell heavy and darkness crept over her.  
********************************  
When Rose came to from the utterly savage fucking, she didn't do so peacefully or the morning after. Something kept tapping her in the face, making her groan and shake her head, muttering, "No," and, "Get your cock out of my face, I'm trying to sleep," expecting it to be Vriska being a pain in the ass again. But it kept going. Next, her sleepy mind became aware of the fact that the bed was creaking, that it was rocking back and forth from the force of something. What? She had no idea. It wasn't like Vriska was fucking her, but it was also unthinkable to expect the troll to be masturbating when Rose was right there; she had learned from experience that her fuck buddy was more than happy to fuck her in her sleep if she was in the mood to.

A certain wet, warm dripping sensation trickled onto her stomach. It was a familiar feeling, something thick. Cum, maybe? That made little sense. None of this was quite connected for Rose as she lay there, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep but still not quite waking up as she lingered about in the frustration that was being half asleep. Her hands tried to reach out to feel whatever was happening, but her hands didn't move, and something dug into her wrists as she tried to get them away. Finally, that spurred some fucking reaction in Rose, who tugged again and could feel the tight grip of leather around her wrists, keeping her in place.

"So good," slurred a voice all too familiar to Rose, one that no amount of sleepiness could keep her from identifying. "Now I see why Rosy always gets so loud around you."

Rose's eyes opened to a sense of utter dread as her worst fears were confirmed, drips of sweat falling onto her face as her eyes opened to find a pair of swinging, pale breasts shoved into her face. Her mother's breasts. Roxy Lalonde lay atop her daughter, a gray hand tugging on her hair as a fat blue tentacle hammered her drooling and oft neglected pussy.

"Mom?" Rose shouted, confused and worried as she stared up at the heaving breasts in her face, feeling little mystery about what was happening. "Vriska, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Shutting you the fuck down," Vriska bragged, loudly slapping Roxy's ass, fully aware that the stinging sensation that left the older human woman she was fucking yelling in delight paled in comparison to the sting inside of Rose's chest as she did so. "Not only are you my 8itch, 8ut now your mother's getting a taste for my cock, and it looks like she loves it."

"It feels amazing," Roxy confessed, moaning as she stared down at Rose, whose mouth was agape in appalled shock at what was happening to her. "Really, Rosy, did you think I didn't know what you and Vriska were up to? You two get so loud every night she's over, and I'm not an idiot. Ooh, but now I see exactly what kind of mess she's been making you." Roxy wasn't particularly inebriated, drunker on cock than one wine as the woefully single mother got fucked for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and the fact it was a massive troll dick reaching deep into her and wriggling about to caress her inner walls only made it all the better. She trailed a hand down toward Rose's pussy, toward the gaping mess her daughter's twat had been made, leaking all the cerulean spunk that had been deposited into her. Fingers toyed briefly with the mess before she stuffed a pair of fingers right into her daughter.

Rose whined as she felt her own mother start to finger her, twisting about on the bed nervously as she stared up at the lurid sight before her, at her mother's fit, gorgeous body completely naked and utterly dominated by the very same troll that had taken her countless times. "You bitch," she said, staring right at Vriska with fiery gaze as she squirmed and tugged against her bindings, frustrated by the entire situation, but especially the feeling of humiliating helplessness that followed; Vriska swung low and managed to score a harsh victory over her, and she was helpless against all of this.

"Oh no, Lalonde," Vriska pulled, tugging harshly back on Roxy's hair, drawing a moan from the elder Lalonde's lips. "You're the 8itch. You and your slutty mother. I would sneak out half-dressed to get some water, and I'd get caught by your mom wearing nothing 8ut a shirt. 8ut she never seemed to mind, 8ecause she was too 8usy staring jealously at my 8ulge, wanting it instead of you. So, when I asked her if she wanted to join you in worshiping it, she was all too happy to su8mit to me. And I have to say she's a much 8etter fuck than you are. Cooperative instead of a difficult, 8elligerent cunt who can't just admit how much she loves getting fucked 8y my 8ulge. And 8est of all, she's tighter than you. Her greedy little twat knows how 8ad it needs my cum, and she's not afraid to admit it."

The words stung deep and harsh for Rose as she hissed and winced, struggling against the steady, deft work of fingers pushing into her spent hole. Her head spun with so many sensations all at once, so many differing, disorienting things that fought for dizzying control of her mind as she lay there, feeling the pleasure and the embarrassment all well up aggressively within her. Making things even worse still was when her mother added, "It's all true, Rose. I can't help it; I have needs, and your friend can satisfy all of them so well! But don't worry, we can keep sharing her. I'd love to enjoy Vriska with you more."

Vriska snickered as Rose's own mother 'betrayed' her. She pulled Roxy back harshly, dragging her down along Rose's body to get the breasts out of her face. "If you're so eager to get my favour, then why don't you start by eating your daughter's slutty pussy out?" she asked with a snarl, shoving Roxy's face down between Rose's legs, and the hole that Roxy had been so eagerly toying with was now the hole that Roxy devoured, licking deep and steady as she let her tongue slither up into the needy twat of her own daughter.

Rose let out a whine of delight as she felt the tongue inside of her. "Nngh, this is so wrong," she groaned, but it wasn't much of a complaint. The incestuous edge to this whole situation wasn't what bothered Rose. The real issue was all in the fact that Vriska had won another one, and done so with such flair and magnificence that she didn't know what to do with herself. In many ways this was everything Rose had craved, a change to the norm as her own mother got dragged into the debauchery, an angle by which Vriska could keep up their hateflirting. Even as her mother's tongue probed her deep, all the depravity that bubbled so hotly within Rose felt shame only for the fact that as it happened, Roxy was being drilled from behind by fucking Vriska.

Given the opportunity and feeling more turned on than she could handle, Roxy buried her face between Rose's legs and devoured her daughter's cunt carelessly, licking up all of the salty blue cum that leaked out of her spent hole. it tasted amazing, and for someone who had for too long been left to her own devices, the twisted threesome provided everything she could have ever craved. As she got dirty like she never had before with Rose, Vriska's thick cock drove her wild from behind, stuffing her neglected pussy and filling her like she hadn't been filled in forever. "Fuck me," she pleaded throatily, licking all over Rose's thighs and not caring about the dripping blue mess being made of her chin as she wound herself up for the depravity with gusto.

Vriska was now certain she had stumbled on the two most perverted humans she could have ever found, but seeing the opportunity to make both gorgeous blonds into subservient bitches worshiping her bulge and giving her all of the pleasure she rightfully deserved, Vriska was all too happy to just pound away, ravaging Roxy's pussy as she savoured the newfound tightness, the thrill of her utter dominance over both of the Lalondes. This was a new height for the troll and she took it with glee, shoving Roxy's face down and forcing it tight into the hole she had already devoured. "Clean my mess out of your daughter's pussy!" she yelled, riding high on the power she felt. "You two are going to be doing a lot of this from now on."

"Mom," Rose whined, head pressing tight against the pillows as she felt the tongue lapping at her messy folds, licking her with a skill that she would have questioned were she not too frayed and consumed by the moment to care. She was twisting, struggling not to moan too much as Vriska's hot gaze bore down upon her. The tongue alone was incredible, but so much hung in the air, and she felt bared and naked, stripped down to a level so base and craven that she didn't fight the orgasm crashing down upon her, leaving her bucking her hips and howling as her pussy gushed, spraying a clear shot of quim right into the smiling face of the last woman she ever thought would eat cum out of her pussy until she squirted. This was getting weirder and worse for her by the second, and there was worse still to come.

"Keep going!" Vriska yelled as she pushed Roxy's face in tight. "Eat her out until she can't think anymore. 8reak your daughter down for me and turn her into a 8itch half as o8edient as you are!" The game had changed in ways she couldn't get enough of, not even warning Roxy as her cock erupted with a flood of hot blue cum that pumped deep into the neglected womb, a sudden gush of sensation and gooiness so intense it triggered Roxy's own orgasm, the mother screaming into her daughter's folds as she twisted and bucked against the harsh grip of the trill holding her right there in place. Nothing was going to stop her now, nothing would slow her down or knock her from this height.

Twisting nervously about on the bed, Rose could feel the tongue, feel the vibrations of the moans, keenly aware of few things more than the fact that this was it. Vriska had not only conquered her mother, but as the writhing set in and her overly sensitive pussy was still devoured, the sight of her mother getting drilled from behind pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm rapidly, it was impossible to deny that Vriska had conquered her mind. Shattered and brushed away all of the frustrations she'd had with things and the desire to turn the tables. This had done more than shake things up, it had given Vriska the missing element the key to putting Rose into her place and breaking her down fully.

In short order, another orgasm wracked Rose, left her moaning louder, twisting hotter, eyes staring into Vriska's with a certain meekness. But that wasn't good enough for the troll staring back at her. It was obvious to Rose what she wanted, and she didn't need to be a Seer to know that it was bound to happen. That the pleasure would wear her down, and that by her mother's own tongue, her eyes would roll into the back of her head and she would lose herself so utterly to it that by the time she was recovered from it, she'd be the broken, cock worshiping toy that Vriska wanted her to be.

If she was capable of feeling anything other than lust, Rose would have been so proud of her kismesis for such an evil plan.


End file.
